


Make My Wish Come True

by chronocides



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:17:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronocides/pseuds/chronocides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This wasn't going according to plan, at all. Alex was never watching another romantic comedy with his team again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> This won't make much sense unless you've watched "Love Actually". Specifically, this one: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z_I4Sk86CCo. Unbetaed, all mistakes mine.

Alex kept his eyes trained on Sid's face while he read the placard. He'd copied everything exactly, tried to make his handwriting neat-- he had no idea why Sid's brow was knitted in confusion.

 _All is calm,_ sang the choir on the boombox Alex had brought. _All is bright._

"My wasted heart will love you," Sid said quietly, and Alex flipped the placard over, and a laugh bubbled its way out of Sid's throat. "Is that a mummy?" Sid asked, his mouth quirking involuntarily. It made Alex want to push him up against the doorjamb and kiss him.

But Geno was just in the kitchen. And Alex had a flight back to Washington to catch.

"Merry Christmas, Sid," Alex said, pitching his voice low so it was barely audible. Sid opened his mouth, like he was going to say something, but Alex nodded once, firmly, and bent to pick up the boombox.

He was almost to the car he'd parked in front of Sid's neighbor's house when he heard the footsteps behind him. When he had watched Love Actually with the team, he had been so confused at that part.

 _"He love her," he had said, turning to look at Greenie. Brooks had shushed him and turned the volume up higher. "Why he not try to get her? She kiss him!"_

 _"She's married to his best friend," Greenie had answered. Brooks had made another shushing noise. Greenie had rolled his eyes and continued in a whisper. "He wants what's best for her. She's happy with the man she married."_

 _"She be more happy with him," Alex had insisted stubbornly. "He love her so much! He could love her more."_

 _"It's Christmas," Greenie had said. "Who wants to be the guy who steals his best friend's girl at Christmas?"_

 _Alex had opened his mouth to reply, but then Nicky's hand had come out of nowhere and swatted him on the back of his head._

 _"It's part of the story, Alex," Nicky had said. His voice had sounded thick with emotion. "I think it's beautiful."_

 _"For fuck's sake," Brooks had said, exasperatedly thumbing at the volume key. Alex had turned back to the television set, glaring, and pointedly ignored Nicky's sniffles behind him._

But now he got it. He really got it. Alex nearly stumbled as the footsteps got louder behind him.

He didn't want to be that guy. But if Sid kissed him. If Sid kissed him, he wouldn't be able to resist.

He pivoted sharply when he felt the hand on his arm. The words "No," and "We can't," were on his lips.

But it wasn't Sid.

"Sanja," Geno said, his voice rough. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Alex had been prepared for a kiss. The kiss. But now he braced himself for a blow. Geno's hand was gripping the front of his shirt, and there was something strange and dangerous in his eyes.

Alex gulped.

"I..." he said, at a loss for words. He looked down at the sidewalk. He couldn't meet Geno's eyes. "It's Christmas, Geno."

"I know," Geno said. His voice was careful as he continued. "Did you tell Sid you loved him?"

Alex's tongue was sticking to the roof of his mouth. He nodded.

"You're my dearest friend," Geno said slowly. Alex suddenly remembered being on the ice in North Dakota, in what was supposed to be the start of a really good year. His face had felt cold except for where the tears left salty tracks down his face. He would have collapsed on the ice then, would have fallen in sheer despair with the taste of failure sharp like iron in his mouth, if it were not for Geno's arm around him, his head all but tucked under Geno's chin. Back then he had thought that maybe Geno. Maybe _with_ Geno-- but then back in Russia they'd been almost a thousand miles away from each other, and later it looked like Geno would have to stay in Russia past the lockout, and then when he'd finally come to America, there was Sid.

Sid, who hadn't been anyone to either of them except the littlest Canadian. But now--

"Sanja," Geno said. His voice sounded almost agitated. If Geno threw a punch at him now, Alex wouldn't retaliate. He'd fold in on himself like he would have in North Dakota, if Geno hadn't stopped him.

"Sanja," Geno said again, urgently. Alex closed his eyes, waiting for the fist to fall upon his cheek.

But then Geno was kissing him. He kissed Alex like he was the last remaining source of oxgen on the planet. He had one hand still fisted in Alex's shirt, and another cupping his face. Alex's mouth opened in shock, and then Geno's tongue was in his mouth. Alex made a low, moaning noise. He dropped the boombox and placards so he could put his hands on Geno's waist and hold him there.

Geno tasted like cinnamon and coffee. They had been eating dessert when Alex had knocked. Alex had noticed, because there had been a smear of chocolate on the corner of Sid's mouth.

 _Sid's_ mouth. Alex made a sharp, panicked noise and shoved Geno away.

Sometime while they were kissing, snow had started falling, and the asphalt beneath their feet was already slick. Geno's arms windmilled as he tried to keep his balance and Alex prayed he wouldn't fall. Sid probably wouldn't murder him for making out with Geno, but he would end Alex if Alex cut Geno's season short.

"What the fuck was that for?" Geno asked.

Alex stared at him with wide eyes before finally sputtering, in English, "What about Sid?"

Geno opened his mouth to reply, but then another voice broke in.

"What _about_ Sid?" Sid echoed. He was glancing between Geno and Alex nervously.

This wasn't going according to plan, at all. Alex was never watching another romantic comedy with his team again.

"What's not going according to plan?" Geno asked. Alex clamped his lips shut. He also had to stop thinking aloud.

"English," Sid said crankily. Alex was so into him it was almost pathetic, really.

"Alex has a plan," Geno said to Sid. Sid pursed his lips, giving Alex a piercing look that Alex could feel down to his toes.

"Well, can you tell us about it inside?" Sid asked. "It's snowing."

 _I have a plane to catch,_ Alex wanted to say. _There's a bottle of vodka waiting for me at home._

"Sanja?" Geno asked gently. Alex shook his head, trying to clear it. He reached out and grasped Alex's shoulder in one hand, shaking him lightly.

"But..." Alex asked, thrown off-balance. He tried again, in English this time. "I wreck your night."

Sid grinned then, sudden and bright. He shrugged, still smiling.

"It's Christmas," he said, reaching forward to touch Alex's arm lightly. Alex could feel the slight pressure, warm through the fabric of his thin sport coat.

Alex closed his eyes, feeling the snow settle against his face, slide wetly down his cheek.

When he opened them again, Sid had picked up the fallen placards, and Geno was holding the boombox. They were both still beside him, though Sid wasn't touching him anymore, having to hold the damp, slippery cards with both hands.

"Come on," Sid said, his voice warm with something Alex didn't dare name. "Come on, let's go inside, where it's warm." He turned sharply on one foot and strode back up the driveway.

"You heard him," Geno said, giving Alex a small shove. Alex grunted, indignant, and pushed back.

He let Geno maneuver him up the steps of the house and into the entryway.

"Aren't you two coming?" Sid asked. Alex couldn't see him, until he glanced up the stairs. Sid was at the second floor landing, shirtless. He was squinting crankily down at where Alex and Geno were standing, right inside the door. "And close the door, you're letting all the heat out." He disappeared into a room, and Geno laughed quietly as he shut the door.

"Do you want this?" he asked Alex, who hadn't moved from his spot beside the door. Alex nodded, jerkily, and Geno kissed him again, on the corner of his mouth, over the exact spot where he'd seen the smear of chocolate on Sid's lips earlier.

"Come on," Geno said, winking. Alex grinned back as Geno took his hand and knitted their fingers together. "It's warmer upstairs."

It really was.

///

When Alex woke up the next day, light was coming in grey through the curtains of the bedroom. Geno was on his left, an arm and a leg thrown over Alex, as if to keep him there. Sid was on his right, lying on his stomach with his face pressed against Alex's shoulder. Alex stared up at the ceiling, listening to Geno snore and Sid snuffle quietly beside him. He felt like his face would split open in happiness.

It was a feeling that only grew when Sid woke up a few minutes later and stared blearily at Alex.

"Merry Christmas," Alex said, as quiet as he could, mindful of Geno, who was still dead to the world.

In response, Sid leaned forward to kiss him, fumbling and soft.

"Merry Christmas," Sid whispered as he pulled back, his breath warm on Alex's cheek. Alex thought he'd say something else, but he just burrowed back down into the blankets. Apparently Sid's infamous work ethic did take holidays. Alex reached down until he found Sid's hand. He gave it a quick squeeze, and was rewarded when a muffled giggle came from the mass of down covering Sid. Sid squeezed back.

"Sleep some more," Geno intoned, not even moving from his position pressed up against Alex's side. "Sex later."

Alex turned his head to drop a kiss on the top of Geno's hair. Geno shifted even closer, pressing his face into Alex's neck.

Alex stared up at the ceiling, grinning to himself, and followed the shadows dancing across his vision until he dropped back into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally supposed to be posted before Christmas, but lol, wanted to write the porn. Porn to follow, I suppose. Threesomes are tricky.


End file.
